Sospechas InFundadas
by Once L
Summary: Bryan lo sabía. Algo extraño estaba pasando entre Tala Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari, y él, lo descubriría, para que vieran todos que no era un mentiroso. .Shonen Ai. .TalaxKai.


**† SOSPECHAS IN-FUNDADAS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! n0n

Pues esta vez traigo el reto de Marzo de Pervert Days, siendo el _"Reto de las moralejas"_ y que mejor que siendo con mi pairing favorita, sin olvidar, claro, la participación estelar de Bryan nxn

En otras palabras, puros rusos ;) Así que espero que les guste n.n

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**17/04/09**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Mentiras Verdaderas**

Y Bryan Kuznetsov caminaba con sigilo por los pasillos de la abadía.

Si no se equivocaba, los que habían entrado hacía casi nada, habían sido el ruso pelirrojo y el bicolor.

Nada extraño, considerando que aquella habitación era la de entrenamiento, y conociendo a ambos rusos, posiblemente tendrían un juego de calentamiento.

Cosa que… no terminaba de creerse, pues desde que Kai había vuelto, su líder y el dueño de Dranzer se mantenían de mejor humor, pasaban más tiempo juntos, y hasta juraría que los había visto reír en algunas ocasiones.

_Sí, exactamente, al mismísimo Tala Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari, eh '__**ahí'**__ lo extraño y desconcertante del asunto._

Porque ciertamente, ambos no eran ni del tipo risueños que se reían de cualquier trivialidad, ni mucho menos, de aquellas personas que mostraban _ése_ gesto ante otra persona, y eso, claramente los incluía entre ellos.

_¿A ver? ¿Cuándo se había visto sonreír de forma sincera y calida a los rusos que habían sido los representantes de los Blitzkreig Boys en el pasado 3er. Campeonato mundial?_

_¡Exactamente! ¡Nunca!_

Aquello nunca había pasado, o hasta donde Bryan sabía.

Lo único y más cercano de _ésa_ extraña e inquietante sonrisa, eran aquellos cínicos y presuntuosos mohines que apenas y se curveaban en sus labios, y que obviamente, eran de un humor sarcástico y retorcido, nada más.

_No eran ni reales, ni sinceras._

Pero aquellas recientes sonrisas que mostraban no eran de ése tipo, sino todo lo contrario.

He _ahí_, como ya se digo anteriormente, lo extraño y perturbador del asunto.

Pero para eso estaba ahí, él, Bryan Kuznetsov, para averiguar que planes siniestros se traían entre manos ese par de rusos.

A él no lo engañaban, sabía que _"algo"_, cualquier cosa, estaban tramando, y esa era la fuente de tanta alegría y felicidad entre ambos.

Y estaba cerca de obtener una pista. Sólo tendría que asomarse por la abertura de la puerta semi-abierta, echar un vistazo, y estar atento a cualquier cosa que hiciesen y/o dijeran; sería sencillo y nadie se daría cuenta de que él…

- ¡¿Bryan?! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –había dicho una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo con esto que el aludido diera un pequeño salto, y su corazón, amenazara con detenerse por semejante susto.

- S-spencer... –dijo con dificultad, tratando de mantener la calma.- ¿Qué no te han enseñado a… no tomar por sorpresa a las personas? ¿Sabes que les puedes provocar un paro cardiaco? –comentó al girarse para verle, y aún con su mano sobre su pecho, monitoreaba los latidos acelerados de su hasta ahora, vivo corazón.

- S-sí, como digas... –fue su respuesta seca y despreocupada, restándole importancia al asunto, y exponiendo después, el hecho que le había llamado la atención.- Pero… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?, ¿A quién espías? –preguntó, escuchando algunas gritos de batallas del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Espiar? –repitió ofendido el oji-gris, mirándole con recelo.

_Cómo se atrevía a insinuar tal cosa_. ¿_Él? ¿Espiando?_

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…? –lo acentuó.- ¿Estoy espiando a alguien, Spencer? ¡Me insultas! –le confirmó molesto, con aquella mueca de indignación.

- ¿Entonces? –e hizo una pausa, mirando por la pequeña rendija lo que Bryan _NO_ estaba espiando, aclaración.- A... ¿Tala y Kai? –y una de sus cejas se alzó en confusión por lo que veía.

- ¡Lo ves!, por eso te decía que no espiaba a nadie... ¿Tala y Kai?, ¡Mhf! –rió divertido, entrecerrado sus ojos y tratando de seguir con su buena actuación.- Así cómo… ¿Por qué los espiaría, eh? –y dirigió su vista y atención hacia lo que los implicados hacían.

Practicar con sus blades.

_¿Sólo eso?_

_Sí, sólo eso._

- Por cierto Spencer... –llamó, manteniendo su vista al frente.- ¿No crees que Tala y Kai… están actuando un poco... raros? –tardó en completar su pregunta, pues buscaba el adjetivo correcto para formularla y que no sonara tan… descabellada.

Cosa que quizás no funcionó del todo, pues el mayor de los rusos le miró fijamente.

- ¿Raros? –repitió con escepticismo-. ¿A qué te refieres? Yo los veo igual que siempre. –apuntó, regresando su vista hacia los rusos que practicaban sin ser concientes de que eran observados, y mucho menos, de que hablaban de ellos.

- Es cómo sí... se hubiera dado _"algo"_ entre ellos. Cómo sí... fueran pareja o algo así. ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo míralos! –proclamó exaltado, viendo como sus blades regresaban a sus manos y a continuación, ambos sonreían con presunción al mirarse fijamente.

- Nada mal, eh... –le había dicho el ruso-japonés a Tala.

- Lo mismo digo... –secundó el pelirrojo, con la misma actitud y sonrisa.

- ¡¿Ves?! ¿Notaste eso? –cuestionó un acalorado Bryan, tomando al ruso de la chaqueta para que comprendiera su punto y sospechas.- Esa sonrisita, ése tono... ¡Estoy seguro de que entre ambos hay algo, una relación sentimental! –concluyó seguro, soltándolo al ruso antes de que el mismísimo Spencer se zafara por la mala.

_No le gustaba que nadie lo tomara y zangoloteara de ésa forma._

- De verdad no sé de dónde sacas esas extrañas ideas, Bryan. Pero creo que… -sus palabras quedaron ahí, al abrirse por completo la puerta ante ellos.

- Spencer, Bryan… ¿Qué hacen ahí? –había dicho su capitán de equipo, mirándolos confundido y sorprendido por su presencia.

- ¿Acaso estaban espiándonos? –aventuró con burla Kai, haciendo que el peli-gris se sobresaltara por simple mención.

- ¡E-en verdad, no! –se apresuró a decir nervioso.- S-sólo veníamos a entrenar, ¿verdad Spencer? –y su mirada se posó en el mencionado, haciendo que los otros dos rusos dirigieran su atención a éste.

- Pues… -articuló dudoso el aludido, sin saber que decir ante eso.

_¡Suficiente!_

Tanto Ivanov como Kai habían perdido el interés en todo ese meollo.

- Sólo a entrenar, ¿eh? Pues buena suerte… -fueron las palabras de Tala al pasar a su lado, siendo seguido por el menor de los rusos.

- Eso… estuvo cerca. -respiró aliviado Kuznetsov, como si se hubiera salvado de un gran interrogatorio policíaco.

- ¡Por cierto, Kai…! –ante ése llamado, la atención de los dos rusos fue dirigidas hacia el dueño de aquella voz, mirando como su líder y el ruso-japonés se alejaban caminando lado al lado, y…

_¿Eso había sido una sonrisa cómplice entre ambos, y… qué había sido ese sutil y casi imperceptible toque entre los dos?_

- ¡¿Dime qué lo viste, Spencer?! –demandaba un alterado oji-gris, señalando aquellos hechos tan contundentes y notorios que habían presenciado en cuestión de segundos, y que no se podían refutar.

- ¿El qué, Bryan? –preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su voz, dándose una idea de por dónde iba su asunto.

- La sonrisa, el tono... ¡Aquel toque que hubo entre ambos! –decía exaltado, desencajándose su rostro por tanta incertidumbre y tensión.

- Yo… yo no vi nada raro. Son idea tuyas, ¿vienes? –y dio unos cuantos pasos, adentrándose a la vacía sala de entrenamiento.

- No, ve tú. Tengo cosas que hacer… -dio un giro sobre sus talones, serio, tomando el mismo camino de los misteriosos rusos.

- Cómo quieras… -le contestó, entrando solo a la habitación.

"Estoy seguro. –seguía aventurando en su mente, mientras caminaba.- Sé que algo extraño y turbio pasa entre esos dos. Sino, ¿Desde cuándo tan juntos y alegres?" –en cuanto terminó sus reflexiones, sus pasos se detuvieron al recordar algo que hasta esos momentos había pasado por alto.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_Esa tarde había sido inusual._

Después de todo, no todos los días llegaba el bicolor con su saco de viaje, y al parecer, con la nueva de que se quedaría por tiempo indefinido en la abadía.

Apenas lo habían visto parado bajo el marco de la puerta, cuando el oji-violeta ya les había pedido hablar con Tala, siento entonces Spencer, quien había ido a buscar al mencionado, mientras ellos, permanecían en la misma habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

_No era extraño._

Kai no hablaba mucho, y mucho menos cuando se trataba del rubio o él. Al parecer, Hiwatari parecía limitarse lo más que podía, a tratar o convivir con ellos, y cuando lo hacía, era generalmente, en excesiva con Ivanov, a excepción claro, de aquella vez que les había pedido a ambos que lo ayudaran a practicar antes de la ronda final del campeonato.

Pero sin duda esa había sido la única excepción, y quizás, la última en todo lo que restaba de sus vidas.

No obstante, ya desde ése momento algo andaba mal, pues si bien recordaba, había sido el mismísimo bicolor quién le había dirigido la palabra, y según su memoria, muy tranquilo le había dicho.

- _¿Y? Cómo van las cosas contigo y Falborg?_

_¡Y hasta lo había mirado, aparentando interés en el tema!_

Claramente, aún recordaba que en ése momento y en los siguientes minutos, no había podido articular palabra alguna, pues su sorpresa era más que evidente.

Una suerte sin duda había sido, que en ese preciso momento algo atrajera la atención del oji-violeta, y después, la de él.

- Me han dicho que has vuelto… -comentó el pelirrojo al entrar a la habitación, manteniendo ese porte altanero y presuntuoso que parecía sinónimo de su nombre.- La verdad, no lo creía hasta ahora. ¿Qué quieres, Kai? –y mientras esperaba su respuesta, su sonrisa se acentuaba más, cruzando sus brazos en una pose de autosuficiencia.

- Tú qué crees… -fue su respuesta, sonriéndole de la misma forma e imitándolo al cruzar sus brazos mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, mientras el ruso, le analizaba fijamente.

- Bien… -afirmó éste, mirándolo brevemente.- Supongo que estás en tu casa, bienvenido. –y dicho esto, abandonó la habitación, dejándolo al recién llegado con los otros dos rusos.

- ¿Entonces te quedarás, Kai? –preguntó un interesado Spencer, queriendo indagar en la visita repentina, y ahora estancia, del menor.

- Eso parece... –le contestó, mirando fijamente la puerta por la que había salido su ex-compañero de batallas.

- ¿Y… hay alguna razón en especifica para tu visita, Kai? –esta vez él había intervenido en la conversación, reponiéndose por completo de su sorpresa inicial.

- En realidad no, y si me disculpan… -pasó entre ambos, dando la impresión de que algo repentino le había surgido.- Iré a desempacar… -comentó, mirándoles de reojo y sonriendo para sí mismo como si ellos ignoraran un detalle que él no.

- Creo que… volverá a ser divertido tenerlo de vuelta, ¿no? –expresó neutramente el mayor de ellos, al verlo partir.

- Puede ser… -mencionó, ordenando sus ideas sobre los últimos sucesos.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Y desde ahí, podía jurar que todo se había vuelto tan turbio y extraño.

Porque esa misma noche, durante la cena, ni el pelirrojo ni Kai quitaron esa sonrisa que ahora podía catalogar como _sospechosa_ y _misteriosa_, y no dejaron de mandarse miradas cómplices a cada segundo.

Pero quizás Spencer tenía razón, y estaba exagerando, y en realidad, no pasaba nada raro.

Después de todo, bien podía haber pasado que después de que Tala saliera del coma, y del estado en el que había quedado el bicolor, las cosas se aclararan para ambos, y se dieran cuenta de que en verdad podía haber una amistad entre los dos.

_Sí, probablemente era eso. _

_No había porque exagerar ni __ver fantasma dónde no los había._

Al parecer, el dueño de Falborg ya se había convencido de ello, pues una sonrisa de despreocupación surcaba sus labios mientras retomaba su marcha, riéndose mentalmente por llegar a tal extremo de darle otro significado a las simples acciones de Tala y Kai.

"¡Hn! ¡Qué cosas tan absurdas creí!" –confirmó.

- _¡Hmf! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ –había escuchado decir a alguien en un tono divertido y hasta seductor, haciendo que detuviera sus pasos y buscara de dónde provenía aquello.

_Al parecer, __de la puerta contigua de ésa habitación._

- Nada, yo no te estoy haciendo nada, Kai. Tú solo te estremeces… -y enseguida se escuchó un pequeño quejido de placer, siendo seguido de una pequeña risa por lo que había logrado.

- ¡Mentiroso! –le había llamado el bicolor, escuchándose algunos sonidos extraños como si…

_Y __entonces Bryan palideció, mostrándole su mente el origen de esos posibles 'sonidos'._

- ¡Idiota!, ¿Qué haces? _¡Hmu! ¡Hmu!_ -y los sonidos volvieron a escucharse, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora eran más fuertes, descontrolados y arrebatadores.

"Ellos se están… ¡¿Besando?! –pasó por su mente casi en un grito, quedándose inmóvil y en blanco.

_De acuerdo._

Había una gran diferencia entre creer que pudiera haber algo más allá de la 'amistad' entre ambos rusos, y otra muy diferente, a qué en verdad aquello se estuviera dando.

_Au__n así, no lo podía creer._

Por eso, mejor aceleró el paso, siendo testigo auditivo, de cómo aquellos quejidos, gemidos, suspiros, o sonidos que hayan sido, cesaron en un santiamén.

_Y no supo más._

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad no lo puedo creer! ¿Tala y Kai? ¡Juntos! ¿De é_sa_ forma? –y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, al imaginarse aquella escena excitante y prohibida.

_En verdad n__o quería pensar en eso, necesitaba… tomar aire. ¡Sí, eso! _

Así que salió directo y con rumbo hacia la avenida, tomando ésta y perdiéndose por las calles.

_Todo era tan… extraño y confuso._

Pero entonces, todo pareció tener sentido.

_Aquel día en el que Tala les anunció que __Hiwatari formaría parte de los Blitzkreig Boys._

_Tanto interés y preocupación por Kai. _

_Esas miras que confirmaban que ambos se entendían sin la necesidad de decir palabra alguna. _

_Todas esas veces en la que Ivanov y el ruso-japonés habían compartido la habitación durante el campeonato. _

_¡__Dios, sabrá qué cosas habrán pasado en esas cuatro paredes y por las noches! _–pensó un poco aterrado.

- Ahora entiendo… por qué tanta tensión entre ambos. -susurró entre risas, recordando aquellas veces en las que se había percatado que durante la batalla del otro, siempre se mantenían tan serios y atentos a sus jugadas.

_Aquello__, no era si no otra forma de su relación de obtener la victoria sobre el otro._

- Sí están juntos… me parece bien, aunque… -detuvo sus pasos, viniendo a su mente aquellas palabras.

"_Yo los veo igual que siempre"._

"_Yo no vi nada raro. Son idea tuyas"._

- ¿Ideas mías, Spencer? ¿Estarás ciego o qué? –dijo en voz alta y molesto, atrayendo la atención de una que otra persona.- ¡Ya verás!, yo mismo te haré ver que entre Tala y Kai sí hay algo. ¡Ya lo verás! –decía muy convencido, como si el ruso estuviera ahí o lo escuchara.

Y tal y como lo había jurado, desde que volvió a la abadía, se encargó de hacerle ver a Spencer que sí pasaba algo entre Ivanov e Hiwatari.

Claro que, para su mala suerte, mientras ellos los observaban, ni uno ni otro hacía y/o decían nada comprometedor que revelara esa "relación" que tanto Bryan proclamaba.

El rubio ya estaba cansado de toda esa patrañería que el oji-gris le decía; para él, no era sino más que, mentira tras mentira, ya se estaba cansando de todo eso.

Por su parte, Bryan había adoptado medidas más drásticas y serias para que al menos uno de los dos rusos dijera, o mínimo, pensara, algo que lo comprometiera con el otro.

_¡Nada!_

Kuznetsov no lograba sacarles nada más comprometedor que una simple charla sobre Bey blade, ni como ataque sorpresa ni frontal.

Ya hasta había recurrido a verdaderas insinuaciones sobre cómo se vería Kai con cierto tipo de ropa sensual, o las mejores posiciones que había para experimentar, pero ellos, simplemente habían respondido.

-_ No sé, Bryan. ¿Crees qué me importa como se vería Kai? ¿Por qué debería pensar en eso?_

- _¿Qué es esto, una broma? Soy bey-luchador no sexólogo. ¡Yo qué sé!_

Y ni que decir, de cuando les preguntó abiertamente y por separado, si les gustaba el otro.

- _¿Qué, Kai?_

- _¿Qué, Tala?_

- _¡Ya basta, Bryan! ¡La broma ha ido lejos, déjame en paz!_

_¡Dios! Hasta habían dado la misma respuesta y ésa cara, __la misma cara desafiante y aterradora; ¡Hasta en eso se parecían!_

- ¡Se acabó Bryan, no quiero saber más tus mentiras! No hay nada raro ni especial entre Kai y Tala. ¡Da ése asunto por muerto! –le había dicho seriamente el ruso en uno de sus últimos intentos por convencerlo.

_¡Pero no!_

Él sabía que había algo, podía sentirlo.

_Si tan solo aquel día no se hubiera ido y hubiera mirado. _

Estaba seguro que entonces tendría pruebas y…

_¡Eso es!_

Su cara de iluminó, al ocurrírsele una buena idea. Utilizaría ése suceso para que ambos aceptaran frente a él, y luego frente a Spencer, que en efecto, sí tenían una relación más allá de la _amistad_.

Total, ellos no sabían que no había mirado y que desconocía sí en verdad se estaban besando o haciendo otra cosa. Pero lo importante del asunto, es que sí sabía que habían estado ahí juntos, haciendo "algo" que por sus sonidos emitidos, los había descubierto.

_Así que su siguiente destino, __la habitación de la verdad._

"¡Hmf!" –sonrió divertido al parecer frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo, preparándose mentalmente para aplicar su chantaje que le daría su credibilidad.

_Él no era ningún mentiroso._

- _¡Ah! ¡Tala!_

De acuerdo, aquel _llamado_ lo desubicó un poco, pero no retrocedió.

- _¡Kai, ah!_

"_¡Bingo!"_–declaró, alegrándose de encontrarlos en tan buen momento.

_Ya los tenía._

- _¡Tala, es… pe…! _

- ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! –y celebró entusiasmado al abrir la puerta y encontrarlos en ésa_,_ _posición._

_Desnudos,__ Tala sobre el bicolor, con sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus cuerpos en sudor._

Por su parte, los recién descubiertos detuvieron su actividad una vez que le escucharon, tardando algunos segundos en verle.

- ¡Sabía que entre ustedes dos había _"algo"_ extraño y ahora lo acabo de comprobar! Kai y tú, están… -y sus palabras ya no salieron, pues analizaba la situación.

- ¡Ah!, Bryan… -había articulado con dificultad, y molesto Tala, tomando la sabana y cubriendo su cuerpo y el de su Kai.- Sino te molesta, tú… ¡¿Podrías irte?! –y eso había sido más una orden que una sugerencia.

- Estamos… en medio de algo y… esto no es un circo, no nos gusta tener… público, ¿sabes? –le explicó esta vez Kai, en el mismo estado de agitación.

- E-está bien chicos, no se detengan por mí, yo sólo… quería comprobar algo y… ¡Spencer ahora tendrá que creerme! –musitó emocionado por lo bajo, retrocediendo hacia atrás.

- ¡Sólo cierra la puerta! –sentenció con molestia su líder, viendo como Kuznetsov desaparecía.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! Con pruebas como esas, Spencer tendrá que creerme. ¡Yo decía la verdad! –prácticamente danzaba, dirigiéndose en busca de su escéptico detractor.

_Y mientras tanto en la habitación._

- ¿Q-qué pa…sa? –le preguntó consternado, al ver que salía de él.

- ¿Crees qué… le diga a Spencer? –cuestionó, sentándose en la cama y dejando al descubierto el cuerpo del ruso-japonés.

- S-sin duda. Bryan no dejará ir esta oportunidad, nos atrapó… en el momento. –señaló, reparando en el cuerpo de Ivanov.

_Y tal y có__mo Kai creía._

- ¡Spencer! –comenzó a llamarle entre desesperado y emocionado, apenas y le vio.- ¡Lo comprobé! ¡Ahora estoy 100% seguro de que sí hay algo entre Tala y Kai! ¡Yo… los acabo de ver teniendo… lo estaban haciendo! –reveló por fin, aguantando sus ganas de abrazarlo y dar un baile rápido con él.

_Y la duda de Tala._

- ¿Y tú crees que… le crea? –preguntó éste.

_La respuesta._

- ¡Ya basta, Bryan! ¡Me tienes harto con tanto Tala y Kai, Kai y Tala, ¡Ya! -sentenció.- ¡Si te vuelvo a escuchar que me dices algo de ellos dos te juro que…! -e hizo una pausa.

- ¡Pero es verdad! –contrapuso.- ¡Ahora sí que los he visto con mis propios ojos, ellos dos lo están hacien…!

- ¡Bryan! –le gritó molesto y con su semblante amenazador.- ¡Te vuelo a escuchar que dices cualquier cosa sobre ellos, y te juro que…! Te amarraré dos días enteros al cancel de la abadía… –aseguró, tratando de sonar convincente, pues hablaba enserio.

- ¡Pero…! –articuló.

- ¡Ya dije! –le advirtió, alejándose enojado de él.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué más da! –renegó enfadado, a punto de jalarse los cabellos.- ¡Hagan lo que quieran, me da igual! –y tomó el camino por el que había venido, girando hacia la derecha hasta perderse con su mal humor.

_De vuelta a la habitación. _

- No, tú sabes cuantas acusaciones ha hecho Bryan los últimos días, no le creería ni aunque él mismo nos viera… -explicó el menor, jalando al oji-violeta hacia sí.

- Tienes razón. –confirmó, regalándole una de arrogantes sonrisas.- Para Spencer, Bryan no es más que un mentiroso, sólo eso… -y le dio un fugaz beso.

- ¿Y? Entonces… -sonrió.- ¿Nosotros, dónde nos quedamos? –preguntó insinuador, dándole algunos besos para provocarlo.

- Creo que… en esto. –y volvió a colocarse sobre sus piernas, llevándolas lentamente hasta sus hombros, mirando fijamente al dueño de Dranzer mientras se acercaban para besarse, continuando después, desde el punto en el que se habían quedado antes de que Bryan, _el-no-mentiroso,_ los interrumpiera.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo n.n

La moraleja que me tocó a mí, fue la de _"Al mentiroso nunca se le cree, aun cuando diga la verdad",_ la verdad es que estuve muy complacida con ella y fui feliz al escribir éste One Shot xD

Pobre Bryan, Spencer no le creyó n.n?

¿Y Tala y Kai? ¡Qué pillos! n0n

Pues nada más, espero que les gustara, ahora si ya puedo dormir tranquila y recargar para el _Quinesob_, que ahora son 20,000 palabras en 15 días ToT

Dejen review, y bye, bye! n.n


End file.
